I'll Always Have You
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Misa, Light & L move in together & Light is released from prison. Accusations are thrown, Kira comes back & many other curveballs are sent towards the group. What is a couple trying to find a solid relationship to do? LightMisa, LxOC
1. Victory

I'll Always Have You

Chapter One: Victory

_Hey guys, I just got through reading the Death Note series. It's wicked awesome, but I'm not quite satisfied with the end. So for you who haven't read it yet, I won't reveal the end. But for you who have read it, you know how it ends. :meh: So here's my version of the ending && more. Without any further delay, I'll Always Have You._

Light stepped out of the prison for the first time in five years. His parole had finally come around. The sun was shining brightly and everything seemed sureal. He breathed deeply and watched with polite interest as a limo came slowly up to the side of the building. The driver got out and made his was over to Light. "Are you ready to go, sir? Misa Misa awaits you at her apartment." Light nodded and turned to the cop so he could remove Light's handcuffs.

"Tell Misa we say hi, and behave yourself."

"Yeah..." He got in the car and they drove off.

"Sir Light?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" Light was a bit hungry. Prison didn't exactly offer much for eating in his opinion.

"A little, why do you ask?"

"Misa Misa told me to take you somewhere to eat if you wished."

"That's okay, I'll just wait until we get to Misa's." Light didn't want the attention just yet. He knew the less public places he visited, the better. In what seemed like no time, they arrived at the BelAir apartments. The chauffeur opened the door and Light stepped out. 'Misa always did like the finer things,' Light thought and smirked. The chauffeur walked upstairs to show Light where Misa stayed and left. Light took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He hadn't seen Misa in five years, so he didn't know what to expect. A man in a tuxedo answered the door and Light felt his temper rise for what he thought to be apparently no reason.

"Are you Master Light?"

"Yes." The man moved and let Light come in. A delicious aroma came from the kitchen and he looked over to find a maid stirring soup. "Where's Misa?"

"The mistress is in her room practicing and recording her new song." Light nodded curtly and walked to the back of the apartment. The door to what he took to be her bedroom was shut. Light slowly opened it and saw Misa's manager standing by a set of speakers. The manager turned around and smiled at Light.

"I'm guessing you're Miss Misa's lucky guy." The two men shook hands and Light listened as the director gave Misa her directions. She never once turned around to see Light and he found himself getting slightly upset again. Why did she bring him here if she wasn't going to talk to him or anything? "I think Miss Misa had a surprise set up for you after she gets done, so why don't you stay and listen to her new song?" Light nodded, maybe there was a point to her retrieving him after all. "Misa Misa, are you going to record that song you wrote a few weeks ago?"

"Yep, I'm going to do that right now." Light watched as Misa walked up to the microphone. She always seemed so happy when she got the chance to sing. That was her moment to shine. She smiled and breathed deeply. Then she began her song.

"Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love with light the way

Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Ohh ohh ohh  
Ohh ohh ohh  
We're in heaven"

Light clapped loudly and Misa turned around with a squeal and a smile reserved for Light. "Light, it's so good to see you!" She rushed over and embraced Light tightly. "My Light, it's been five years. I have missed you so." Light hadn't realized how much he had missed the annoying little girl. But something had changed about her. Misa seemed more mature, much more womanly. He liked this new Misa.

"I... have missed my Misa too." Light couldn't believe what he heard coming out of his mouth. Since when was she 'his'? Before he could answer his own question, Misa was walking away from him. "Where are you going?"

"Misa has to shut her equipment off, silly."

"That's quite alright madame. We can take care of all this." One of the servants stepped forward and bowed.

"Well thank you, Jaq. Misa appreciates the favor!" She curtsied and touched Light's hand gently. "Follow Misa Misa!" He sighed and intertwined his fingers around her's. Anything was enough to keep her happy. There was no more reason to feel as though she was inferior, even if she did talk in third person most of the time. She led Light outside and back into her limo.

"Misa, I just got home. Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere Misa has been planning on bringing her Light once he got home." Misa kissed Light on the cheek gently and he felt himself blush. What was coming over him? Light Yagami... L... Kira, didn't care about girls. He couldn't afford to be weak. "Light, is there something wrong?" She looked earnestly worried.

"No, I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've been with you." Misa nodded and Light gave a fake smile. Misa tightened her grip on Light's hand momentarily and then turned to the window.

"Did Light miss Misa?" He was a bit shocked by the question.

"... Of course I missed you."

"Honestly?" She had returned her gaze to Light. He knew she knew his thoughts. He hadn't really thought of her until lately when she started writing him.

"... Honestly." Light gave her a real smile and she returned the favor with a light kiss.

"Misa is very glad. That's why Misa is going to make Light very happy today." Misa laid her head on Light's shoulder and he knew that maybe he really did miss Misa's company. She was the only one that stood beside him when the world hated him. The car stopped and Misa sighed. "Is Light ready?" She got out and Light followed, very confused at this point. But when he saw the scenery, there was no more confusion. The sun was about to set and there was a great field spread over the land. It was beautiful, Misa wanted Light to have some peace. "Is Light happy?" He turned to Misa with true happiness.

"Yes, Misa has made Light very happy." He took her into his arms and sighed. 'Thank you Misa for understanding.' They walked into the field and sat there, watching the sun set. When the sun went down, they both got into the car and drove back to the apartments. This was the day Misa had waited for, she knew Light would be happy with her now.

_Kind of a lame beginng, I know. I had ideas, but they didn't turn out right. So meh. Anyway, for the people that have read the manga series, don't complain that Light isn't in character. It isn't any fun having him be so uptight && mean to Misa. So anyways, review && tell me what you think. :)_


	2. Tonight

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Two: Tonight

_Wootness, I'm getting the second Death Note movie any day now when it comes it, so I'll have more to go on rather than just the manga. Isn't life wonderful? Just thought I'd share that wonderful bite of news with you wonderful readers! XD Back to the story!_

Light appreciated the peace that Misa gave him day after day. No matter what reporters heckled him about being Kira and killing so many people with the Death Note, Misa was there to anchor his sanity. Her cheerfulness and maturity made every day a little easier. "Light, would you like some fruit before you go to bed?"

"That would be nice, Misa-san. Domo arigatou." She would nod and sway off to fetch her roomate a snack. He hadn't done a thing for her, so he figured it was time to show her how much he was grateful for her and wanted to be with her. "Misa-san, go shopping for a while. You've hardly gotten out of the house since I returned." She shook her head and give him a gentle smile.

"Light darling, if you really want the apartment to yourself for a while, just ask." She grabbed up her purse and put on her shoes. "Please don't destroy the place while I'm gone, okay?" She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and went out the door. He sat there stunned momentarily and walked into their room in a daze. Misa said it was 'their' room, but she never slept there. She would work late and fall to sleep on the couch. Light felt horrible for what he had done to her before. So yes, tonight was the night. Light cracked his knuckles and got to work. Misa got home four hours later and yawned as she stepped through the door. "Light darling, I'm home." Misa slipped her shoes off and Light stuck his head out from a corner.

"Hello, Misa-chan. Welcome home." He stepped the rest of the way out and revealed that he was wearing only his button-up shirt and khakis. The button-up was undone all the way and his hair was a little messy.

"Thank you, Light dear. Now how much of the apartment should I get ready to replace?" Light chuckled and took Misa's hand into his own and placed an air-light kiss on it.

"You won't need to replace anything." Light took her into his arms and carried her into the dining room. Misa gasped as she saw the candlelit dinner.

"Light, did you prepare this on your own?"

"Yes, all for you." Misa sat down at one end of the table and Light at the other. He just couldn't stop smiling at the astonishment on Misa's face. She ate slowly and Light watched her lips move as she talked. He loved to stare at her lips, but it would be much better if he could just get a kiss from her. He never had a yearning to kiss her like he did now. It was consuming every inch of his body. Maybe tonight... what was going on? He wasn't into all this romantic bullshit!... or was he?

"Light?" He looked up at Misa with surprise written all over his face.

"What is it, Misa-chan?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to see what I bought you."

"Umm... sure." They got up from the table and Misa led Light into the living room. She giggled and handed Light a silver bag.

"Open it," she murmured smiling. Light opened the bag and saw a dog tag with writing engraved on the front and back. It read, '_My dearest Light, you will always be in my heart. Thank you for making my days brighter.' _He turned it over. _'Love always, Misa'_ There was a black heart beside her name. Light couldn't believe what he was holding. He had told Misa to go shopping with herself in mind and she had purchased a beautiful gift for him instead.

"Domo arigatou, Misa-chan." He liked to have never gotten the words out.

"It's no prob..." The rest of her sentence was drowned out by Light's lips covering her's. Light leaned back and looked at Misa's shocked expression.

"Misa-chan?" She had her eyes closed and started to smile. A cute laughed escaped her mouth and Light wondered what was so funny.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that?"

"I... I have no idea." Misa slid her arms around Light's neck and smiled.

"Thank you for the dinner, Light. I'm going to get ready for bed now. Good night, Light-chan." She kissed him on the nose and walked away. Light just stood there, unable to think or breathe. He had to have more, that one simple kiss just wouldn't do. Light went to her door and knocked. No answer came at the door, so he let himself in. The recording equipment was locked up and an aroma of strawberries filled the bedroom.

'This is Misa's signature smell,' Light thought as he took a deep breath. She was in the shower... nude... probably thinking about that kiss. Light couldn't take it anymore. He removed his belt and slowly opened the bathroom door. Misa was indeed in the shower, humming. God, she was beautiful. Her creamy white skin was dripping water, and she was a bit more voluptuous then he realized. She turned around with a gasp and turned the front of her body to the shower wall.

"Light, what are you doing in here?!"

"I needed to see you again. And maybe I wanted another kiss." Misa just stood there eyeing Light suspiciously.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"I want to come in there with you." Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you thinking, Light Yagami?"

"I want to take a shower with you. I can scrub your back," he said in a sing-song voice. Misa's eyes rolled and she sighed heavily.

"Don't try anything." Light took off his shirt and Misa couldn't take her eyes off him. He had been lifting weights in prison and it showed.

"Like what you see?" She gasped a little and turned her head away blushing. She heard a 'zip' and shut her eyes tight together, which only made matters worse. Images floated through her mind and she felt warm hands grab her hips gently. Her mind then became flooded with visions of herself and Light making love in the shower. No, she couldn't think this way. "Comfortable?"

"Very." She didn't even realize what she was saying anymore, all she wanted was for Light to keep his hands on her. Misa's head lulled back on Light's shoulder as his breath hit her neck and he nibbled on the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you before, Misa."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I should have treated you better." He spun her toward him and kissed her gently. "I'm going to make up for it tonight." Light pulled her closer and kissed her ever so slowly. Misa put her arms around Light's neck and he smirked against her mouth. Light turned her back toward the wall and played with her hair while they kissed. Misa broke the kiss, needing air desperately.

"Light, what are you doing to me?"

"Exactly what you want me to do." Misa looked down and quickly looked back up. "Virgin," he sneered playfully.

"So what if I am?"

"I never said there was anything wrong with that. But you don't have to be embarrased." He took her hand and led it to his manhood. She cringed as flesh made contact with flesh, then retracted her hand. "See, it doesn't bite." Light went back to placing kisses on her upper body, making headway for the precious mounds on her chest. Her head tilted back as her body was worshipped and she felt her senses slipping away. Misa gasped as she felt a warm tongue sneak to her nipples and suckle.

"Oh God..." One of Light's hands was on her other breast, the other hand creeping downward to her feminine treasure. She knew where this was headed and had no intentions of stopping the progress. They were lost in the moment, until...

"Misa, where are you?"

"L?!"

_Ooh, cliffie! I love/hate those things. Well, be sure to review && I'll update as soon as I can. Ciao!_


	3. Explanations & Accusations

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Three: Explanations and Accusations

_Shew, I just felt like crying when I was writing this chapter. I've been listening to the song Stay by Sugarland (the only song I like by them btw), && it just tears me apart. But you'll see why. Keep reading && thankies to all my readers! And just so you know, thoughts are in italics._

Misa hurriedly turned off the water and motioned for Light to stay quiet. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. "Misa, are you here?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She handed Light a towel and spoke in a fast whisper. "I'm going to tell L that I'm busy or something like that to get him to leave. I'll be right back." She opened the bathroom door and Light got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.

_'What the hell is going on here?'_ He pressed his ear to the door and listened quietly.

"What were you doing, Misa-chan?"

"Taking a shower. I told you there was no need to come by anymore."

_'Anymore?...'_

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Light pushed the door open a little soundlessly and watched the interaction between the two. L was holding Misa's elbows in his hands and she was smiling slightly. "Is there anyone here with you?"

"Yes, actually, there is."

"So Light is home now?"

"... How did you..."

"Never mind how I know. But I must say, it's quite nice to see you happy again. The light in your eyes has returned. Now that I know Light is home again, I shall leave you be. But if you ever need my services again, do not hesitate to call upon me." L kissed Misa's hand and walked out of the apartment. Misa threw out a sigh of relief and laid on the bed. Light came out of the bathroom and Misa looked up at him. He was angry...

"Why was L here?"

"He watched over me while you were gone."

"I'll bet that's all," Light muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'I'll bet that's all.'" Misa's face contorted and her voice got smaller.

"I don't understand..."

"I think you cheated on me!" Misa was taken aback. Why would Light suspect her of something so horrible?

"I could never do anything like that," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Whatever, you're such a whore. I can't believe I was starting to trust you too!" Now the tears were flowing freely from Misa's eyes, she was going to pieces.

"Light..."

"Just shut up, I don't want to hear your lies!" He walked into the bathroom and started to put his khakis on.

"Light, you're jumping to conclusions." Light finished buttoning his pants and turned to Misa, fire in his eyes.

"It's over between us. I'll come by for my shit tomorrow or sometime. But I'm not staying here with you." Misa couldn't feel her body. She hit the floor on her knees, eyes wide open, and didn't even watch as Light walked past her out the bedroom. She never even responded as he slammed the front door shut. Misa just laid down in the middle of her bathroom and cried like she hadn't cried in about five years. When she got the news on both situations. Life just wasn't worth living again without Light. She never bothered to get up the rest of the night. Poor Misa fell asleep in a puddle of her own tears in the bathroom floor.

* * *

"That stupid bitch! God, these are the times I wish I had the Death Note again!" Light was walking down the sidewalk in a blind rage. He didn't care who came along. He could take them on. But he didn't count on people hiding in alleyways, waiting for him as if they knew something he didn't... Someone grabbed him by the jacket. 

"You know sometimes you can be a right dickhead, Light Yagami." He squinted his eyes and saw that L was the one that had abducted him from the street.

"What do you want?" Malice dripped from Light's voice.

"You're homeless now, aren't you?" Light looked at the ground. That was enough of a confession for L. "Come on, you need somewhere to stay. And you can explain to me what happened on the way home." L put his arm around Light and they walked to his apartment, Light loathing the only option he had left himself with. '_What the fuck did I do?'_

_Haha! I should have made him homeless, but that would have shortened down the story by a long shot. I really have no reason as to why I put Light in the same household as L, especially to live with him. So please don't ask. sweatdrops But it makes it much easier for the story line to flow along with Light living in the same place as L. You'll see, just stay tuned && it will all be made clear... at least I hope it will. :P Anyways, get to reviewing! _


	4. The Call

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Four: The Call(her POV)

_A few things before we start: I would like to thank **Emersyn**, **.T-Roxie-I.**, and **phoenix of hell** for reading mainly. You guys really like mah story! And **phoenix of hell**, you made a great point. **Phoenix of hell** mentioned that five years is a very short sentence for a mass murderer. Yes, I must agree now that I'm thinking in non-fangirl mode. You'll see why though. If you still have any questions after the story's over with, let me know. I will do my best to explain my vision. But anyway, here's the fourth chappie. It's a bit short, so I'll try to upload two chappies tonight. Here's to you guys mentioned && all my other readers, thank you for pushing me forward. _

It had been a week now, posibly the worst week since Light went to prison. "Miss, can I get you anything?"

"No, Misa is fine." She had even gone back to talking in third person. My, how things can change quite suddenly. Misa's servant walked out the room and she looked back to her laptop. She had fanmail out the ass and just didn't have the will or interest to talk to anyone anymore. Misa gritted her teeth, swallowed her pride and dialed a number on her cell phone. It rang once and a man picked up on the other line.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"It's me." A pause ran between them like an electric volt.

"Misa! Are you okay?"

"I'm doing a little better." Liar.

"Have you been going to work still?"

"Of course." Another lie.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No..." More lies still. L sighed heavily.

"You know Misa-chan, you never were very good at lying and hiding things."

"Shut up." Another pause. "I miss Light-chan so much, I'm lost without him." She started to cry softly and L frowned.

"... I think I have an idea."

"Please, tell me!"

"Meet me at your recording studio and I'll tell you more. I don't want to say anything over the phone."

"Alright, I'm leaving now." They both hung up and Misa put on her shoes. "God, give me strength." She walked out the door and wiped away the tears.

_I told you, short. Nonetheless, doesn't it make you want to read more? Well then get ready for Light's side of the day. Remember to review lovelies!_


	5. In A New Light

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Five: In A New Light(his POV)

_Okay, so I lied. Maybe I'm gonna be slow at updating. But today's the last day of school, so I'll be able to do more over Christmas break. Yays for breaks! Anyways though, this one's gonna be short too. Meh for short chappies. So before I rant on too much more, here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy faithful readers!_

Light found himself walking down this same street he had walked everyday for a week. He could still hear himself screaming at Misa, the only person who had ever cared for him besides family. He couldn't count how many holes were in the walls of L's apartment. L had yelled at him on every occasion possible and it was starting to get annoying. So he did the only thing he could do, walk. Every day. He was going insane, he just knew it. "What was I thinking walking out on Misa like that? Neither L nor Misa bother to explain what they were doing spending so much time together while I was gone. So what am I to think?" Light looked up and found himself in front of Misa's apartment complex. "I must be crazy or going crazy," he said to himself as he climbed the stairs to the main doors. He climbed every set of stairs until he got to the top. Light took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He tried his best to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes, but to no avail. Misa would laugh at him when she saw him. The door opened slowly. "Misa-chan, can I come in?"

"Mistress Misa isn't home right now." The door swung completely open and her butler was at the door.

_'Damn!_' "How long has she been gone?"

"For the most part of the day. She does this every day and typically stays gone until late in the evening. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Light stepped in and sat down on Misa's couch. Her scent lingered in the air. God, how he longed to talk to her and explain his actions from before. The butler brought him a cup of tea and told Light about Misa's odd actions day after day.

"She constantly says she's going to her recording studio."

"But she has one here in her place, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but she insists on going downtown. She let it slip about meeting that L fellow." Light's insides bubbled furiously. He put down his cup and got up.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have some things I need to take care of." He didn't really, he just wanted to come home and settle down before he socked L a good one.

"Of course sir. You're welcome to come by any time and hopefully Mistress Misa will be home next time." Light nodded stiffly and walked out the door. This was just ridiculous! So they were probably still having an affair behind his back. Light walked back to L's apartment in blind anger and pulled out his laptop. He just surfed the internet until he heard the front door open. L came into Light's room and smiled.

"Back, huh?"

"Have a fun day?"

"Always do. I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you need the bathroom before I do?"

"Nope. Have fun." Light forced a fake smile on his face and L left his room. "I'm really starting to hate this living arrangement."

_Hehe, another chapter down. So, review && let me know what I need to work on, why don't ya? I gots a few more chappies to go && I might end it. I don't know yet. Still debating. But I'm gonna go upload the next one. Be sure to be on the lookout._


	6. Prayers

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Six: Prayers

_Oh my Goodness fans, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I've been working so hard on this story I haven't kept up with the times. :P Nonetheless, you got your greeting this time. :D Anyways, I would like to include 'mallot' in the thank you's now. So, ONWARD! phoenix of hell, this chapter is dedicated to you. This will surely give you the answer you wished to know._

"Everything packed and ready to go?" Misa took a deep breath and watched as her servants took inventory. It had been two weeks since she and L had gotten together to work on the project. Misa hadn't attempted to contact Light in any way, as planned. But what if L couldn't convince Light to...? No, there was no time for doubts!

"Miss Misa, you're set to go."

"Lock the door as you come out please." She walked ahead, praying that L would be able to hold up his side of the promise. Misa got into her limo and headed for the airport, hoping things would go back to normal after all this.

* * *

Light sat listening to L typing away on his computer. "You're killing me, L." 

"Then turn on some music, dumbass. Don't bitch to me." L looked at Light and regretted saying anything. "Here." L threw Light a black CD with purple writing on it. "Just listen to it." Light shrugged and put the CD in the boombox nearest him. L smiled somewhat bittersweetly to himself as he heard the music. '_Our plan will work, Misa, I swear.'_

"This is Misa's music," Light said slowly.

**_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_**

**_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies,  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies,  
Your little spies_**

**_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_**

**_(1, 2, 3, 4)_**

**_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_**

**_If you wanna play it like a game  
Then come on, come on let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life waiting then have to forget you for one whole minute_**

**_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_**

**_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_**

**_(1, 2, 3, 4)_**

**_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_**

**_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hey, don't you know that we're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about_**

**_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I just was counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than no_**

**_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohh  
Hmm_**

Light leaned back in his chair and laughed sadly; L noticed. "When did she give it to you?"

"About a week ago." Light nodded solemnly and L jumped up out of his chair. Light almost fell out of his. "You don't trust Misa, do you? She called me three weeks ago, crying and asking how you were. She wanted you back and I was there for her." Light stood up at full height and took his turn to speak.

"Yeah, and you were probably there for the five years I wasn't!"

"Yes, in fact, I was!" Light's mouth shut tight and he walked over to the window. "I'm not saying we were intimate, but someone had to care for Misa-chan. You would even agree with me if you weren't so damn jealous right now. You have no idea what's wrong with Misa-chan, do you?"

"... Something's wrong with her?" L sat back down and put his face in his hands.

"Did you ever think about why your sentence was softened?"

"No, I was just happy to be out." Light was concerned now. He had left Misa alone and she had something wrong with her. He sat down and looked at L. "What's going on that I don't know about?" L's head was still looking into his palms. He finally at Light with teary eyes.

"I guess it's time you knew the story."

_**-flashback-  
- one month ago -**_

_**Misa was sitting in a doctor's office with L. She was pale and had her head placed on L's shoulder. "What's wrong with me?"**_

**_"I don't know, but I hope we find out soon." A nurse came out wearing one of those fake smiles she had to put on and read from a clipboard._**

**_"Amane, Misa." Misa and L got up and followed the nurse through the cold hallway. "How have you been since your last checkup?"_**

**_"Fine."_**

**_'Misa-chan, you're not a good liar and you never will be,' thought L. They finally entered a cold white room that consisted of a counter, a rolling chair and one of those weird bed-like things. Misa could have sworn she had gone to an insane asylum._**

**_"The doctor will be with you in a few moments." The nurse left and L took his place on the rolling chair and Misa lifted herself onto the little bed thing._**

**_"L, I think I'm going to go insane." She was looking at the boring flourescent bulbs installed in the ceiling. L could have sworn he saw a single diamond tear glistening in her right eye. Funny how Misa seemed more beautiful in anguish._**

**_"What do you think is wrong?"_**

**_"I don't know, but I would befriend death right about now. It's been almost five years now..."_**

**_"We did what we had to, Misa-chan. Light-kun couldn't be allowed to stay out in public seeing as he was Kira." L took Misa's hand and that single tear fell onto his hand._**

**_"I know," she said softly. "But I need to see him. I could quite possibly die of greif without him."_**

**_"But I have been here with you the whole time." Misa smiled and lifted L's face._**

**_"But you're not Light, L-kun." The doctor came in and L let go of Misa's hand. She felt the cold once again, and looked to the doctor._**

**_"So, Misa, how have you been?"_**

**_"Alright, I guess."_**

**_"Have you been weak lately?" She hesitated to answer._**

**_"... a little."_**

**_"Now don't panic, but does leukemia run in your family?" Misa jumped up in a flash. _**

**_"L... leu... leukem..." Misa fainted in an instant. When she woke up, she was lying in her bed, snug and somewhat comfortable. L was asleep in her cherrywood rocking chair and she sat up rubbing her head. "What happened?" L sat up and nearly scared Misa into fainting again. _**

**_"Misa-chan, you are awake, at last." L leaned into Misa and kissed her. She felt nothing, the truth was starting to sink in._**

**_"L, what happened at the doctor's office after I passed out?" He bit his lip and turned away. "If you love me, L, you'll tell me." He took a deep breath and looked at Misa with what she took to be pity._**

**_"You're... sick."_**

**_"I have leu... leu... it, don't I? You know what I'm talking about."_**

**_"Yes. You'll die within a year or so, maybe a little more, maybe a little less. But you'll be okay if we can get the treatments to you in time." Misa closed her eyes and laughed._**

**_"I used the Death Note, so I knew my death would be premature. But I wish it didn't have to be this way."_**

**_"Do you have any wishes you would have me fulfill?"_**

**_"In fact, yes. I wish to see Light-san before I die." L was flabbergasted, release a criminal?!_**

**_"But Misa-chan, I can't do that!"_**

**_"Very well." Misa got up slowly and walked into the bathroom. She could die from heartbreak and L had the power to halt her death, but what could he do? Release a convicted criminal back into society for the life of his friend or let her die? Misa came out of the bathroom and laid back down in her king size bed._**

**_"Misa-chan, I decided to release Light-kun, but only for your sake." _**

**_"What happens if I live through the... illness?"_**

**_"If Light shows that he can function normally in society, he can stay free and you guys can live together." Misa gave off a tired smile and got comfortable so she could go back to sleep._**

**_"Domo arigatou, onii-san." L kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light._**

**_"If only I was Light to you, Misa-chan... if only..."_**

**_- flashback end -_**

Light sat back in his chair, not believing what he had just heard. "So Misa... is ill?"

"Yes."

"Has she made any improvements?"

"She did for a couple of weeks. Didn't you notice that she was acting funny when you came home?" Light thought back and yes, he noticed that she was more mature.

"Are you just trying to make me feel worse or does that come naturally for you?"

"What's with all the questions?! And no, I'm just telling you what you should know." L got up and stretched, yawning. "Well, get up and go get ready."

"For what?"

"Misa's surprise to you. She's holding a concert, it could be her last. You at least owe that to her for all you've done to her lately. Don't you agree?" Light got up and walked into his room.

"I probably do owe it to her." Light pulled out his dog tag and tied it back around his neck. "I'll get my chance to apologize."

_So, what you think? Getting better? More interesting? LET ME KNOW! Review peoples, && thank you phoenix of hell for reviewing. That's why this chapter is for you! Well, review so I can update pretties!_


	7. I Have Loved You All Along

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Seven: I Have Loved You All Along

_Okay guys, the story's getting good now, right? RIGHT?! That's what I thought. -that is, if you answered yes- Well anyways guys, I'm enjoying writing this story. I might draw it out. I dunno yet. But thank you for reading all this time && being so patient on my late ass. -sweatdrop- Shall we continue before you guys kick my ass? BTW: the lyrics for Tattoo belong to Jordin Sparks, although I wish I would have wrote them. ONWARD!_

"Misa Misa, are you just about ready?"

"Hai." Misa was wearing a floor length midnight black dress with layers of lace flowing to the bottom. For once her hair wasn't in pigtails, she had it pulled back in a tight bun. Blood red lipstick was applied neatly across her full lips and her blue-green eyes were gray again. She was also wearing her darkest eyeliner and black eye shadow. Misa looked like a gothic princess, ready for death to envelope her whole. The stage manager came through the door and motioned for her to come through the curtains.

"Ready, Misa Misa?"

"Of course, when has Misa Misa not been ready?" She wore a fake smile and got ready to go through the curtain when two voices called out to her.

"Misa-chan!" She turned on the spot and saw L and Light standing at her door.

"What do you want? I'm about to go on."

"I want to talk to you after the show." Light walked up to Misa and took her hands into his. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." Misa's eyes clouded and she looked down at the floor, biting her lip.

"Don't do this to me before my show. I'll lose my nerve." Misa let go of Light's hands and pulled the curtain open. "Listen to the show and I'll talk to you afterwards. Stay back here." Misa disappeared beyond the curtain in a trail of black lace.

* * *

"There went my chance." Light sighed and lowered his head.

"I don't think so. Misa's dying to talk to you. So just do what she says." L pulled a seat out from a corner. Light shrugged and did the same. Honestly, what did he have to lose?

"Here's a TV to watch Misa Misa on." One of the stagehands carried over a small TV and placed it on a table in front of the men. They shared a glance and started to watch it. Misa got the microphone and put on her best fake smile.

"Hey you guys, it's been forever since I performed live. I've missed this so much." The happy tone of her voice was almost convincing to the men watching her backstage. Almost. "But I have some bad news. I'm sick. Deathly sick." She listened as many audience members shouted in rage and some gasped. "This will be my last show if my health doesn't improve. So I just want to thank you guys, all my fans, for helping me through all my rough patches here lately." Misa sat down on a piano bench and started to play.

**_Oh oh oh_**

**_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I get what I'm asking for_**

**_No matter what you say about life  
I learn everytime I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_**

**_To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind_**

**_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

**_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)_**

**_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could_**

**_Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind_**

**_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

**_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)_**

**_If I live every moment  
Won't change a moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do_**

**_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

**_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

**_Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you_**

Light felt himself go to pieces. So she still loved him, after all that he had done. L saw and smiled to himself. "I helped her write that song you know. The day you went to Misa-chan's apartment, she was gone with me to record that song." Light hastened to wipe away the tears and turned to look at L.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Misa-chan wanted it to be a surprise." The men watched the rest of the show in silent thought. Finally, Misa bowed herself off gracefully and came back through the curtains.

"Misa, that was..." She held up her hand and closed her eyes. She was a bit pale, paler than usual.

"Misa-chan!" L caught Misa as she fell and Light caught her head.

"How did you know?"

"She did this a couple months ago, before we knew what was wrong. That's when I told her to go to the doctor." Light picked her up and held her tenderly in his arms as L dialed for an ambulance.

"You'll never fall again without me being there to catch you." The ambulance came in minutes and both the men rode to the hospital with the one girl lucky enough to know them.

_Aww, poor Misa-chan! -sniffles- How's that for luck? Well ladies && gents, this ain't the end yet. So keep a close eye out for the next chappie, aight? See you then! _


	8. Something's There, Possibly

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Eight: Something's There, Possibly

_I sure am making up for lost time, aren't I? Well, this is you guys' Christmas present from me. So, here's another juicy chapter of I'll Always Have You. _

Misa woke up and saw Light sitting beside her, head leaning forward in sleep. She was in a hospital bed, again. She moaned as she tried to sit up and found needles in her arms. Damn, why did hospitals have to be so painful? Light heard and lifted his head. "Misa-chan, you're awake..." He stood up and walked up to Misa's bed.

"Light-chan..."

"Don't speak right now. I have something I need to do." Light sat down on the bed and grabbed Misa's hand gently. "My dearest Misa-chan, I am so very sorry for hurting you. You are so sweet and I didn't know what was wrong with you. And I falsely accused you," he added with guilt. Misa sighed and looked at Light with a half smile.

"L told you about my leukemia, didn't he?" Light nodded and Misa sighed again. "Well, now you know why you were released early. You were supposed to stay with me. But everything's changed now that my leukemia's gotten worse."

"Don't say that! I know what you're thinking, so just forget that."

"What am I thinking, Light?! Tell me!" They were arguing again, how long was this going to go on?

"Let's not argue again, please? I found out something while I was gone."

"What?"

"I...I..." Light took a deep breath. "I think I love you..." Misa leaned back again and closed her eyes.

"You think?"

"Okay, how do you want me to put it? I don't know how else to put it. I'm not sure that I love you, but I know you're more than a friend." Misa sat up faster than Light had ever seen her move and kissed him with a fiery passion.

"I KNOW I love you, Light Yagami."

"How can you be so sure? I may have changed while I was gone."

"Trust me, I know. Well, it's not so much on knowing. It's more feeling it right here." She took Light's hand and laid it against her heart. L came through the door and Light took his hand from Misa's chest, but remained where he sat.

"Good morning, Misa-chan. Did Light wake you up?"

"No, I woke up of my own accord." She laughed a little and smiled at Light. He knew why, and that was going to remain their little secret. L put a vase of flowers on her bedside table and winked.

"From a loyal fan and friend," he smiled. Misa giggled and looked at Light.

"Didn't you bring me anything?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about gifts. I wanted to watch over you until you woke up." Light kissed Misa's cheek and L sat down.

"Have you given Misa-chan the news?" Misa's eyebrow wrinkled and she glanced at both the men.

"What news?"

"Your leukemia is treatable. But you'll have to visit the hospital regularly for treatments."

"... at least I'll be cured. So who's staying with me until I get better?"

"I will!" Light jumped up and stood tall. "I will not leave your side until you command me to or I must." Misa's eyes widened.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. That is, if you want me to..."

"You're stupid." Misa pulled Light down to her and kissed him full on the mouth. L smiled and got up slowly.

"Where are you going, L?"

"There's some business I need to take care of. Excuse me." He waved goodbye to them and walked out the door with a heavy sigh.

* * *

L arrived at his destination ten minutes later. "I need to do this. I have to do this," he kept telling himself. But every step got harder to take. _'I have to push on, Misa-chan's happiness and recovery depends on this.' _

"L, sir?" He looked at the man in front of him.

"Yes, I'm here to free Light Yagami."

"Are you sure, sir?!"

"One of my dearest friends will possibly die without him being there. I will keep a close eye on him from now on to make sure he doesn't do anything out of line." The security guard nodded and lead L upstairs. They reached the boss of the prison's office and L stepped inside. "Hello, Mr. Yamaguchi, you look pleasant today."

"As do you, Ryuuzaki."

"I have come to discuss one of your inmates prison terms."

"Let me guess... Yagami...?"

"Yes." Yamaguchi leaned back in his chair.

"This isn't exactly something I can make a split decision about."

"I know, sir. You did read my letter, did you not?"

"Of course, who is this girl you mentioned?"

"One of my friends. She has leukemia and requested Light to live with her."

"Ryuuzaki, how many times must I tell you..."

"I know, I know! I can't let personal relationships get in the way or work!"

"Then why must I repeat myself?" L sighed.

"Sir, it's almost Christmas. If this is her last Christmas, let it be with the one man that makes her happy." Both of them went silent. Then Mr. Yamaguchi laughed softly.

"You love her..."

"Don't say such things!" L had gotten up without realizing it.

"Don't deny it, Ryuuzaki. But if she really means that much to you, I could consider it."

"I would appreciate it very much, Mr. Yamaguchi." L bowed himself out and went back to his apartment. Light was already there.

"So have they decided to let me out yet?"

"How did you..."

"I just knew. So?"

"They're considering it. When are you moving back in with Misa?"

"When she gets out of the hospital. She wants all of us to move in together." L looked at Light in surprise.

"Are you being serious?" Light nodded, smiling. "That would be nice." Light turned on the TV and L sat down beside him. "Real nice."

_Wow, that's a lot of typing for one night. I won't post another chapter tonight, but be sure to give me some feedback, aight? Or else I might hold off on updating for a month or so. ;) lol So get to reviewing why don't ya!?_


	9. Answered Prayers & Granted Wishes

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Nine: Answered Prayers && Granted Wishes

_Hey guys, I'm back from the holiday slump. && I'm thanking everyone for their support to the story. THANKIES ALL! So here's a New Years present to everyone who reviewed:_

_vivi bufolin  
phoenix of hell  
.T-Roxie-I._

_Now if more of you readers would review, I could put you in the dedications too! Well, anyways, these next few chappies are to you guys! Enjoy!_

L walked in Misa's bedroom and saw that she was still asleep. "Misa-chan, phone call." He had whispered it in Misa's ear, causing her to giggle.

"Mmph..." She took the phone gently and smiled at L. "Domo arigatou, Ryuuzaki-chan." He kissed her on the forehead and left. "Moshi moshi."

"Good morning, babe." Misa smiled and moaned appreciatively.

"Good morning to you too, love. Where are you?"

"I'm at the prison filling out the last of the forms. I'll be home in about an hour. Or should I just meet you at the hospital?"

"Just meet me there. Now I need to go shower, so I have to go. Kiss you sweet!"

"Kiss you too, love." They hung up and Misa got up. She was dead tired, but the hospital needed her to come and take her last treatment.

"Do you need anything, Misa-chan?"

"I don't think so, but I'll let you know if I do." Misa walked to the bathroom and started to shed her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was gaining a little weight back. "At least I don't look anorexic anymore." Misa turned on the water and stepped inside. She watched as the water slid down her body. She missed Light so much; they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. But he had kept his promise to call her every morning that he wasn't home. A sudden knock at the door pulled Misa from her thoughts.

"Misa-chan, I'm going to put your clothes on the toilet."

"Okay." L came in and turned away from Misa.

"Domo arigatou once again, L."

"Hehe, gets cuter every time you say it, Misa." L held up two thumbs and walked out chuckling. Misa hurried her shower and put on her makeup. "Does the Pop Princess always have to be the picture of perfection when she goes out?" She shot one of her signature smiles to L and smacked her lips together. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'm getting." They walked out the door and L put his arm around Misa's shoulder. Her butler was waiting at the car door.

"The hospital awaits." They got in the limo and drove off, Misa waiting to see Light and get her last treatment over with.

* * *

Light called a cab and was just getting in it. All the papers were signed and all court dates were taken care of. Light Yagami was a free man. He missed Misa badly, which was a pleasant new surprise. He really did care for Misa now, that was clear. "Where to, sir?" Light smiled genuinely. 

"Tokyo hospital, if you would."

"Of course, sir." The cab sped off and Light found himself thinking of Misa the whole way. "Tokyo hospital sir!" Light handed the driver his money and went inside. He went to the front desk and cleared his throat.

"How may I help you?"

"Can you tell me what room Misa Amane's located right now?"

"I'll do you one better than that, I'll show you! Follow me." The receptionist came out from behind her desk and motioned for Light to follow her. Light shrugged and followed the polite woman. Four levels later, they stopped in front of a door without a label on it. "She's in here finishing her last treatment. You may have a seat." Light nodded and sat down. The door shut behind the receptionist and opened only a few moments later. It was L.

"Morning, Light-kun."

"Morning, Ryuuzaki-kun." They nodded to each other and L sat down beside Light. "How has Misa been?"

"Great thanks to you." L smiled widely.

"You mean to yourself, I haven't been home much lately."

"That's kind of the reason she's been pushing so hard. She wants to live out what future she has with you."

"You mean with us." Light flashed a happy smile and Misa came out the door in front of them. She closed the door and walked over to the men.

"Hey love." Light stood and embraced Misa.

"Hello beautiful."

"Howdy do partners!" Misa and Light looked at L and laughed. "Can you guys be romantic when we get in the limo?" L walked ahead of them and left the hospital before either of them had reached the first floor. Watari was waiting by the limo. "Hello Watari, when did you get back from your trip?"

"Just today. Misa's butler informed me you were here with Misamisa, so I decided to be the one to pick you all up." Misa and Light finally came out of the main doors and got in the vehicle.

"Are you happy to see me?"

"Of course, suki," Misa replied with a cute smile. She kissed Light's cheek and L turned on the radio. 'Shadow of the Day' was blaring out. "You know, I thought I'd die without seeing you again."

"But now you're better, so let's not talk about death."

"That's the reason you and I met though, the Death Notes." Light thought back.

"I didn't like you at first. Who knew we'd actually get together?" They both giggled and Misa laid her head in Light's lap. "Rest yourself well, Misa." Within minutes, she was asleep. L looked back at the couple and sighed. He muttered something incomprehensive and went back to staring at the road. Light leaned his head against the window and took a powernap.

"Wake up, lovebirds."

"I'm not asleep." Light shook Misa lightly and she got up.

"Are we home already?" L nodded and helped Misa got out of the limo. "Funny how we all live in one place now, isn't it?"

"You got that right," the men said in unison and laughed. Misa led them upstairs and unlocked the door. They went inside and L sat on the couch in his usual slouching-knees-to-the-chest position.

"I'm going to our roo, want to join me?" Misa smiled and ran after Light.

"If you guys are going to do it, at least spare me and close the door," L shouted at them.

"Shut it Ryuuzaki!" Light closed the door and sat down in front of the vanity mirror. Misa threw herself onto the bed with a sigh.

"It's good to be home with Light-chan."

"It's good to be home with my Misa-chan." She laughed and sat up.

"It seems like forever since you called me that."

"It does, doesn't it?" Light got up and pulled Misa up as well. "Miss being called mine?"

"Of course, more than anything." He kissed her gently and pushed her back on the bed playfully. Misa giggled and blushed a little.

"I want to pick up where we left off. How do you feel about that?" Misa pulled Light onto her and started to kiss him slowly.

"I would love that. But one thing this time."

"And what would that be?" Misa leaned up to Light's ear and whispered sensually.

"No stopping." Light unzipped the back of her dress and slipped it off her legs.

"I can guarantee you there will be no stopping once I get started." Light pulled the hairbows out of Misa's hair and started to undo his belt buckle, but Misa grabbed his hands.

"I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" Misa started to take off the belt and smiled.

"I'm positive." Misa unbuttoned his pants and helped him slide them off.

"Are you still a virgin, Misa-chan?" She could hear the worry in his voice.

"I wouldn't let anyone else take it." Light let out a sigh of relief and started to take off his shirt. "Let's take it slow, Light. It's my first time after all and I want this to be a memorable night."

"Agreed." Light discarded his shirt and laid Misa down. He started to kiss her slowly, and surely the pace sped up. Light moved down her body just as he did before and Misa felt butterflies in her stomach. Misa opened her mouth and let Light tickle her tongue with his own, thinking it would take her mind off the nervousness. Nope. Didn't work. Light slid his fingers under the waistband of Misa's underwear and she gritted her teeth, forgetting where his tongue was at the moment. He yelped and Misa covered her face in embarassment. "Should I even ask what that was about?"

"Sorry Light!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She opened her eyes and saw that Light was sitting up again.

"Yes, I want to do this. I'm absolutely sure. Just got a little nervous." Misa gave a beautiful innocent smile and Light knew she was being serious. Light shrugged and went back to kissing Misa while trying to take off the remaining barrier of their satisfaction. Misa raised her hips and helped rid herself of the barrier. Light sat on his ankles and took off his boxers as well. He laid himself softly on Misa's body and loved the feel of how their bodies fit perfectly together.

"Are you ready, Misa?" Light was nervous about hurting Misa, he couldn't imagine what she was going through. She was, after all, still a virgin.

"Yes, do it." Light nodded and positioned himself for entrance. He started to slam forward and the door came flying open.

"... oh.. my.. GOD! I'm sorry Light!" L shielded his eyes.

"Get out you fool!" Light threw the covers over Misa and his lower regions, which were pounding with unfinished sexual cravings.

"Will do, but hurry!" Light growled in anger and got up.

"Every fucking time... L, you owe me."

"Light-chan, do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want. I'll kill him if this isn't urgent." Misa got her clothes on while Light did the same. "Ready?"

"Yes." Light reached for Misa's hand and walked with her to the living room. L sat there watching the news. He wore a strange emotion on his face, almost fear.

"What was so urgent that you had to ruin our fun?" L turned around and Light knew for sure it was fear.

"Kira's back..."

_Dun dun dun! He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk! -laughs maniacally- I just had to do this. You know who you are, thanks for giving me this idea! It'll prolly be a while before I update again, school time's come back around. So I want at least 3 reviews before I post the next chappie! Get to work!_


	10. He's Back

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Ten: He's Back

_Alright guys, it's a new year. && with new years comes new surprises. I watched the second Death Note movie && saw the scene where Light was caught by L && the police force. && obviously Light didn't die, so excuse a few altercations on the end of the scene if you will. You understand it is necessary to the story plot. Anyways, thought I'd add in that little note. So, let's continue with the story. But before we do that, I'd like to add two new names to my thank you's._

_**Konohamaru**__ && __**phoenix of hell**__, thank you for the reviews. Reviews keep me writing && my spirits high. _

_&& __**Saphira279**__, thank you for favoriting my story. It really does mean a lot. If there are other people who favorited the story && want your name mentioned in the dedications or I missed you on here before, LET ME KNOW! I'm human too. So now, onward with the story!_

Misa gasped and Light nearly fell into the table. "Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't funny!"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. Sit down and see for yourself." Light motioned for Misa to sit beside him and everyone turned their attention to the T.V. Newscaster Akira Takinawa was telling the public about a new tape released by Kira.

"Could this be the work of Light Yagami, who was recently released on charges of killing five years ago as Kira?" Light stood up, furious.

"That son of a bitch! I'm not Kira this time!" L and Misa looked up at him, then to each other.

"Light-kun, did you inform anyone else to carry out duties of continuing the Kira line after you were imprisoned?"

"No. I went straight to jail after you guys caught me. Remember?" L thought and remembered when he had imprisoned Light.

_**-flashback-**_

_**Matsuda shot Light's watch right off his wrist. It hit the floor and shattered across the back. Light went to fetch it and Matsuda shot again. Light fell to the floor with a gunshot wound through the back of his leg. "Light!" Misa screamed as she saw hit hit the floor with a groan. L looked at the shattered watch and found the last missing piece of the case. **_

_**"You had a piece of the Death Note hidden with you. That's how Takada was killed. This case is solved." Light laughed menacingly and stood. **_

_**"I am indeed Kira," he said barely loud enough to hear. "God of the new world."**_

_**"No, you're just a murderer," L retorted calmly. "And this notebook is the deadliest weapon on Earth." L held up the Death Note for everyone to see. Light groaned again in pain and looked at the notebook. **_

_**"L, you have no idea what's going on out there. Innocent people are falling victim to evil bastards. There are worthless people who shouldn't be living at all. The law is powerless before them!" Soichiro couldn't take it anymore, he had to speak up.**_

_**"The law isn't perfect. Neither are the people who've created it. But it's been made with the endless effort to do good. What you've done is selfish. Killing people isn't the answer." Light was tired of hearing all these self-righteous people voice their opinions. **_

_**"This is a waste of time. Ryuk?" Light moved back towards the other end of the building, away from everyone else. "Ryuk, where are you?" He was angry, why wasn't Ryuk there? "Ryuk! Ryuk!"**_

_**"You're under arrest, son." Soichiro had difficulty getting the last syllable out. He walked toward Light and felt the tears grow in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Light." Light didn't even hear what his father said. He hit the floor on his knees and L watched as the officers put Light Yagami, Kira, under arrest. Matsuda and Soichiro led Light to the police car and Light glanced up as he passed Misa, who was being held under arrest as well. **_

_**"Light! I'm sorry..." What did it matter that she was sorry? He was being took away. L rode in front of the police car and talked to the driving cop about imprisonment arrangements. **_

_**"The Death Notes will have to be disposed of. And Amane can go free once her memory is clean." L turned around and looked at Light. "I'm sorry, Light-kun. You brought this on yourself." Light didn't even look up, he felt nothing but hatred toward everyone at the moment.**_

_**-flashback end-**_

"I remember that day vividly," L nearly whispered.

"You don't seriously think Light's still Kira, do you?!" Misa was hysterical. Light could be imprisoned again over this fiasco. And it wasn't even his fault!

"I don't know what to think at the moment, Misa-chan. I'll go make some tea." L got up and Light looked at Misa.

"You know it's not me, don't you?"

"I know it couldn't be you this time." Light kissed Misa's forehead and Misa laid her head on his chest. L came back in the living room and sat down with his cup of ginseng tear.

"I guess detective work calls me again," he said with a sigh and half smile. Misa jumped up and clapped her hands together, making L nearly spill his tea.

"Alright you two, shall I contact Soichiro Yagami and Matsuda?"

"Go ahead, and while you're at it, contact Mogi and the rest of the team."

"Hai!" Misa pulled out her cell phone and went to her room.

"I have someone I think I'll contact as well. Excuse me." L put down his cup up tea and walked outside, leaving Light sitting by himself. He watched the steam roll from the tea cup and sighed.

"This day really wasn't supposed to go this way at all."

_Hehe, poor Light. This just isn't his day. Okay, so I want at least two or three reviews for this chappie too. I'm going back to school on the 3rd, so I'm going to be more busy. So give me support to push me on! Hurry guys, review!_


	11. L's Secret Revealed

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Eleven: L's Secret Revealed

_If you guys haven't noticed, I'm taking elements from the movie && series. So please don't be confused by some of the characters surviving when they died somewhere else. If they're still in the story, just go with it, mkay? Another note I thought I'd have to add after thinking about putting in Mogi-san after he died in the beginning of the second movie. -sweatdrop- So, here's the next chappie, don't be confused. _

Two weeks passed by and all the officers gathered at Misa's apartment. She seemed flustered by all the attention and kept close to Light at all times. "Who are we waiting for?"

"An old friend of sorts," came from L. Everyone turned to him, wondering who this old friend could possibly be. "You'll see when they arrive." It was like he read everyone's mind. Light and Misa looked at each other and shrugged.

"When will they arrive?"

"Sometime today. They're traveling from England." The doorbell rang and Watari went to answer it.

"Hello Ms. Ahtasan. L is in here." They heard the door shut and a giggle come from the door. It sounded womanly, not girlish. Watari walked back in living room with a tiny blush over his cheeks. "May I introduce, Sakura Rivers. England's number one pop star and part-time detective. An old resident of Wammy House and friend of Ryuuzaki's." L jumped up and looked at the girl with a dark blush. She was tall and thin, almost like a model. Her smile was more beautiful than the sun and framed by light brown hair. Those blue-green eyes were captivating and she could have been Misa's alter ego. L grabbed her hand nervously and she giggled.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Rivers, as you just heard. She goes by Ahtasan Takahashi in public to hide her identity though. So outside this room, she's Ahtasan."

"Gosh, Ryuuzaki, you sure do have a pretty friend. Were you both orphans?" They nodded and L led her into the living room.

"Konnichiwa," she said in soft voice. Light noticed that L's eyes didn't stray from her once. He looked like a tomato. Light suppressed a snicker and cleared his voice.

"Welcome to the team, Sakura." Light shook her hand and she bowed a little. She turned to L and embraced him. Everyone watched curiously as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Took you long enough to call on me, Ryuu-chan. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about little old me." L saw that everyone was staring and cleared his throat pointedly.

"Not right now, please?" Sakura stepped back and threw her hands in the air. She pulled out a tube of apple red lipstick and started to apply it her full lips.

"Umm... Ryuuzaki, were you going to say something?" L shook his head and looked to his fellow workers and investigators.

"Yes, we're all here because Kira's back. If everyone's been watching TV, they would know that Kira isn't killing as he or she was before." L looked to Light and Misa and they bowed their heads. This was no time for guilt trips. "There have only been three deaths recently, but we can safely say there will be more to come. The questions are, who's able to rejoin us and where do we start searching for clues as to Kira's identity?"

"We need to start by using headquarters again."

"Agreed," chanted everyone.

"Until we get back there, there's no point in us meeting," pointed out Soichiro.

"So, meeting adjourned?"

"Yes." All the investigators marched out of the apartment save the ones who lived there and Sakura. Misa threw herself onto the couch with a loud sigh and L pulled Light to the side. "I'm going to give you a number I want you to contact. Call them for me, please?"

"Now?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Light nodded and walked off.

"Miss me, Ryuu-chan?" Misa peeked around the corner and watched the couple interact.

"It's been forever since we've even talked, Sakura-chan." L was holding Sakura's face in his hands. They were staring at each other smiling. There was a glitter in L's eyes that Misa had never seen before; it looked almost like love... "Can... can I kiss you, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't ask, silly. Just take it." Sakura leaned into L and kissed him slowly. She put her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist. Misa couldn't tear her eyes away, they seemed so at ease with each other. Two long lost lovers of a sort, finally reunited, putting all their love into one makeout session. Misa could almost cry, it was so romantic. She noticed that L held Sakura the way he held everything else, with care. It was as though he considered her a piece of china that would shatter if he didn't handle her properly. His hands traveled up and down her sides. Sakura would give a giggle and bite L's lip, causing him to give a low chuckle.

_'Why doesn't Light do this to me more often, and like that?'_ They broke away moments later, foreheads resting against each other.

"Aishiteiru, Sakura-chan."

"Aishiteiru, Ryuu-chan." They shared one more short kiss and broke away, still holding hands.

"Shall I introduce you to my roomates?"

"Of course," the brunette said breathlessly. Misa hurried back to the couch and pretended that she was merely laying down from all the exhaustion. She laid down and L peeked around the corner.

"Misa-chan?" She looked up. "I want to properly introduce you to Sakura-chan." She came out from behind the corner and waved.

"I know you, Misa Amane. You're even cuter than Ryuu-chan made you out to be." Sakura held out her hand. Misa shook her hand and L kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Be right back." Sakura sat down beside Misa and gave her a big friendly smile.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." The girls talked about each other's career in turn. _'This could be good,'_ thought Misa as she listened to her new best friend talk about her wonderful life and old friend.

_Anyone here happy with the surprise? ... O.O If you are, tell me, please. I want to know! . Anyways, I better be getting those three reviews or I won't be updating for a while. What you think about that? hehe Just kidding, but seriously, give me some feedback guys, mkay? && thank you's to the ones that have! Ciao sexxies!_


	12. Let The Search Start

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Twelve: Let The Search Start

_Okay guys, before the story starts, I have a few amendments to add. Sakura seems a bit Mary-Sue, so that definantly needs to change, && fast. So, here's her new profile if you don't mind me taking up a bit of space._

_name: Manami Rivers  
__age: around 24  
__appearance: tall && thin, 5'7"still shorter than L though, brown hair, blue green eyes  
__career: England's current pop princess && part time detective  
__romantic interest: L, of course _

_Umm... that's about all I've got. So, here's a new set of dedications. Some faces are going to be familiar, some are not._

_YaoiLuver123456789  
__vivi bufolin  
__Saphira279  
__Konohamaru  
__phoenix of hell  
__D. Blade  
amylovestakuya  
Panda Ninja12_

_I think that's everyone. Anyone I forgot, slap me && remind me to put you on here please._

_So, there's the dedications && a new profile for "Manami", but her alias stays as Ahtasan just because I say so. lol Anyways, on with the story. _

Over the course of the next month, all the needed equipment was moved into secret headquarters. Light and Misa saw a lot of Manami at their apartment too. She was constantly visiting and bringing gifts for all of them, whether it was a basket of cookies or a miniature of a well known person from somewhere far off, she brought it. Misa was fascinated by Manami's ribbon collection, two ribbons from from each country she had visited. Light meanwhile had his nose in a book all the time. It was amazing how many and what kinds of books she had. There were large quantities of romance novels, a few side books about law and poetry, and tales from all over the world. "How did you possibly find the time to collect these books while you were touring?" Manami would smile and tell them long funny stories about crazy, zealous fans who thought she would enjoy them. "I also had had my most loyal servant Geoffrey go shopping in every city we visited at least once and get a few treats for me. He knows of my passion for literature." She gave a Misa-like smile and turned to L. "And for you, suki." She would give him something different every day. L's favorite treat so far was the strawberry cheesecake.

"Domo arigatou, Manami-chan." He would place a gentle kiss on her her lips and she would sway into the kitchen to daydream of L. By the time that December hit, everything was ready for the detectives to move back into old headquarters. The first week into December was full of people calling other people on the team, telling them when the first meeting would be and such. Light noticed some changes about L though, mainly that his focus wasn't what it used to be. When Manami wasn't around, he was the usual L that Light knew from the past. It was a different story when Manami walked through the door. "Are you ready to see my private headquarters I built for the last investigation?"

"Yes, of course. I'm interested in anything Ryuu-chan has prepared." She would give that warm smile and L's attention would lock on her. Light and Misa left earlier that day and L was the only remaining person in the apartment. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. His face lit up and he opened the door wide.

"Ready to get your stuff, suki?" Manami smiled and nodded calmly. She walked into the bedroom and packed what belongings she'd left in Misa's apartment.

"I missed you, Ryuu-chan!" He appeared in the doorway, scaring Manami a little.

"You didn't miss me, Manami-chan." She pouted like a little girl, causing L to laugh. "Did you know that my real name isn't Ryuuzaki?"

"That's all I've known you as all my life. What's your real name, suki?" He walked over and sat down beside Manami. Her attention locked onto L and she waited for him to respond. He leaned in and kissed her gently, leaving her body tingling for more.

"L... L Lawliet." Manami's eyebrows wrinkled and she leaned back a little.

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"I would never joke about something like this to my suki." L kissed Manami again and got up. "How much more time do you need?"

"Just a minute." L walked back into the living room sighing. Manami came in there a moment later, ready to go. "Shall we?"

"Let's." They walked out of the apartment arm in arm. Watari was waiting for them in the lobby with a knowing smile on his face. All the way to headquarters, they talked about the past Kira investigation.

"Light doesn't seem like the type to kill."

"I know, but five years ago, he was the biggest threat to the world. But he's changed for the better now." L stared out the window and clicked his tongue. "I'm surprised Light-kun didn't find out my name. I would have died for sure if he would have." Manami shuddered and hugged L close.

"Don't say such things. I don't want to think about losing you now that we're together again." L looked down and found her crying. He bit his lip and lifted her face.

"I'm sorry for making you sad, suki. I didn't think of how it would affect you." L took her into his arms and rubbed her back to calm her down. They arrived at the compound minutes later. Manami sat up and recomposed herself as L helped her out of the limo. He led her though the usual procedures of removing electronics from her person.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"I had to examine all the possibilities." He gave her a bright smile and they continued to work their way towards the conference room. L stopped outside the main room where he'd studied Kira so long and sighed. "Back again." He turned to Manami and took her hands into his. "Don't be intimidated. I'll show you where you'll stay and you can situate yourself in your room. I'll also have Watari came up and help with anything needed." L leaned in and kissed her softly. "Here we go," he said quietly with a wink. He pressed a button and the doors slid open in a flash. It was a hacker's paradise! The best electronic equipment available in Japan was stuffed in this clean, high-tech room. Manami's attention was captured by all the monitors and lovely furniture. She secretly wondered if L had lived here during the last investigation. "Welcome to your new home away from home." Her thoughts were confirmed.


	13. Sweet Tooth

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Thirteen: Sweet Tooth

_Whew, have I been busy! Thank you guys for being so patient with me here lately. It means a lot. So, here are the new dedications. These are the only ones I got before I posted this chappie, so I don't want anyone mad at me. When I get new reviews, they'll be on the next chappie dedications, cool? So here they are!_

_**phoenix of hell- you've become a regular, my friend  
vivi bufolin- another old face, welcome back!  
**_**_xbisukex- welcome new friend!  
__Sesshomaru'sLover4Ever- the same to you  
LightYagami25- glad you liked the story as well_**

_Now that the dedications are taken care of, I give you the 13 chapter! Enjoy readers!_

L showed Manami to her room in the compound and she gazed at everything in equal amazement. "How did you come up with the idea for this place?"

"It just came to me." Manami bowed and smiled.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here."

"It's absolutely no trouble. You should know that by now." L kissed her one more time and opened the door. "You can join us at anytime you wish. Let me know if you have any questions or trouble." He smirked and walked out of the room. Manami laid down on the bed and sighed happily.

"I could get used to this fast." She rolled onto her side and giggled like a school girl. L was the sweetest guy she knew...

* * *

Miles away in another apartment, Kira was sitting at his desk writing names of criminals being broadcasted on the news. "Ryuk, have the fools started the Kira investigation up again yet?" 

"Not that I know of." Kira shook his head and laughed.

"I'd love to see the face of the former Kira if he knew I was behind the killings. He would probably die of shock." Kira gave a chilling laugh and turned back to the TV. "So, Ryuk, why did you choose me to be Kira instead of someone else?" The shinigami gave a hacking laugh and showed pointed teeth.

"Because you've had experience like this before. Don't you remember?"

"My memory's blurry, but yes, I do have a fuzzy memory of doing this in the past. So, when do we call out L and his crew?"

"Whenever feels right for you. But I would advise you to use another alias in public. The police may already be suspicious of you." Kira smiled and Ryuk knew he had something up his sleeve.

"I've already taken care of that. Now all I need is a wig to put on before I go out in society and I'll be fine."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Of course. This is my second chance at being Kira and holding this notebook, and I don't intend to let anyone take it from me easily." His glasses gave off a shine and he laughed maniacally.

* * *

L sat down and Light leaned over to L's ear. "You're a lucky bastard, you know. Mana-chan's a cute girl."

"So you've given her a nickname, have you?"

"Haven't you?" Light raised up and winked at L. The sleep-deprived boy was shocked. His team seemed to already accept Manami. "I think you should go on a date with Mana-chan. It would give you a big chance to play catch up and cut loose."

"What if I don't want to 'cut loose'?"

"I'll make you." The main doors slid open and Misa came bounding in.

"I heard Mana-chan had moved in here. Can I stay with her?" L sighed and shook his head.

"So Light's got you calling her 'Mana-chan' too?"

"No, I came up with the name." L looked at Light in surprise. The younger man laughed and shrugged with a goofy grin.

"She's a bit influential." Misa swayed over to Light and kissed his cheek.

"Good to know. I like being an influence on your life, suki-chan." L stared at the couple and wondered if going on a date with Manami would be a good idea. It would give them a chance to try their love... what was to lose?

"Light!" The younger man looked up and wrinkled his eyebrows. "I think your idea might work. Let's plan on it tomorrow night."

"What is L talking about?" Misa gave Light a questioning look.

"I'll explain later. And we'll be doing the same, L, Misa and I."

"Very well." Misa sat down beside Light and L got up.

"I'm going to go ask Mana-chan is she wants to go."

"Atta boy!" Light slapped him on the back and nearly toppled him over. L straightened himself back up and climbed the stairs. How would he ask? Would he have the courage to? Before he could figure out the answers to his own questions, he found himself in front of Manami's door.

"I'm a damn fool," he muttered as he pushed the button to open the door. "Mana-chan! Mana-chan, where are you?" He wandered the rooms looking for her. "Mana-chan!"

"I'm in here, don't come in!" Her voice came from the bedroom. "What's wrong, Mana-chan? Are you hiding from me?"

"I'm kind of nude..." L's eyes got wide as visions of making love to her filled his head. "If you're having ungodly thoughts about me..."

"I wanted to ask you out." Everything got quiet.

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow night, you can pick the place. But I want to take you dancing." Another pause.

"Let's go to Alichino's, or can you afford that place?"

"I can afford anything your heart desires. Trust me, I have more than enough money for us." He heard the door unlock and Manami stepped out wearing khakis and a white fleece sweater.

"I do think that you and I are going on our first date." L nodded, blushing.

"Well, I'm going... back... downstairs."

"Stop being so embarrased." Manami laughed and kissed L chastely. "Go do your work and relax. Tomorrow's going to be great."

* * *

"I'm telling you, he'll chicken out!"

"Ten bucks says he doesn't."

"You're on!" Light and Misa were arguing over whether or not L would ask Manami out. L came walking down the stairs in a daze, an unexplainable look on his face. "So, did you ask her out? Misa was up in his face."

"Yes." His voice was low.

"And what did she say?" Light had joined Misa now right in front of L.

"Yes, she wants to go to Alichino's!"

"Hah, Light! Hand over that ten bucks!" Misa was chasing Light for his money; L was still standing there in his daze.

"Everyone, this is not the time for dating and betting antics. Kira is still killing people while you guys are poking fun at each other."

"Yes, sir!" The three sat down in the conference area, pretending to be focused on Kira.

"I'm staying with Mana-chan and helping her pick out what she's wearing!"

"Amane Misa, hush!"

_Oh yah, L's going on his first date with Mana-chan! The cuteness may possibly kill me. But you know the drill, faster I get reviews, faster you all get updates. So let's get to work people! Se yah in the next chappie!_


	14. Party of Four

I'll Always Have You

Chapter 14: Party of Four

_Caught back up once again, I hope I can get a little ahead. Anyways, thankies guys for being supportive of this story. I might continue this story when it ends with a sequel. I don't know yet. Just a thought. But I'm still considering it. So with that little bit of news, give me your thoughts on the idea && I shall continue with the dedications._

_kittykat 1313  
__hai-chan13  
I-Am-A-Fighting-Dreamer - formerly known as Panda Ninja12, welcome back  
YaoiLuver123456789 - welcome back to you too! _

_&& __LightYagami25__, thank you for the favorite on my InuYasha story, Irreplaceable. Much appreciated. Onward with the story! _

Light stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair. "Funny how it takes a lot of work to look like you just rolled out of bed." He laughed at himself and turned his back to the mirror. L came from a sid door wearing a collared shirt and black slacks. "You look... fabulous!"

"Go fuck a duck, Yagami."

"Be nice or I'll take Mana-chan with me too." L kept staring at Light with daggars in his eyes.

"Do so and your chances of dying will be 100 percent, guaranteed."

"Grow a sense of humor, sheesh! So what do we call you in public?"

"Ryuuzaki." L picked up his coat and pulled it on. "Do I have to put on a tie?"

"No, but it would make you look more refined." L grabbed a tie off the table and tried to put it on.

"Here, I'll help you . Good lord!" L stood like a child being helped with his shoes, eyes rolling, arms crossed.

"Wonder what the girls are going to look like?"

"Spankin' hot, as always." L stood back and examined himself. He did look more refined, and still remained the L he had been all his life. His shirt collar was white and the rest of it was red. L Lawliet was a recipe for disaster considering the way he was dressed. The men heard the upstairs door open and turned their attention towards that area. Misa came out wearing a strapless purple gown to coordinate herself with the way that Light was dressed. She had her hair tied back in an elegant bun like at her concert. Her makeup was subtle today though. Her eye makeup dominated her face, proving the modeling makeup skills she had.

"Hey, Light-chan! How do I look?"

"It's surprising to see you without your lipstick, but you still look great." Misa walked to the bottom of the stairs and cleared her throat.

"Okay now, guys, don't be too blinded her beauty. But I'm pleased to introduce you to the new, sexified, Manami Rivers. I mean..." Misa cleared her throat again, blushing at her mistake. "Ahtasan Takahashi!" The men clapped and watched for the woman to come down the steps. And indeed, Manami made an entrance for herself. She wore a black stream-lined gown with a rose embroidered with silver thread and lacey straps. Her makeup looked more like Misa's. Red lips, black eyeshadow and Egyptian style eyeliner and just a tinge of coral pink blush. Her hair was down and in spiral curls, making her look a tad bit younger.

"Is that... Mana-chan?" Misa smiled and walked over to Light.

"My work is done." Manami smiled and continued to descend until she reached L.

"Do I look dorky?"

"You're... absolutely beautiful." Manami smiled shyly and looked at the floor.

"I'm glad I at least look decent. It everyone ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am!" The girls linked their ams around the guys' and walked out of the room. "So, what are we riding?"

"A carriage." Manami looked at L with a childish excitement glowing in her eyes.

"How in the world did you find a carriage in Tokyo?"

"I have my ways." The carriage pulled up by the steps of the building. "Ladies first." Light helped Misa in and waited for Manami to step forward. She glanced at L then allowed him to help her in. Light jumped in beside Misa, causing the carriage to rock a little.

"Come on, slow poke!" Light reached his hand out and L found himself looking on a picture perfect moment. Misa and Light were finally together and Light was reaching out to him like a brother. Not only that, but Manami awaited him to take his place beside her. It almost overwhelmed him! L grabbed Light's hand and sat down beside Manami. She touched his hand and he smiled gently.

"I can't wait to dance with you, Mana-chan."

"I'm not all that great at dancing." Her blush got a little darker; L squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure you're more than exceptional. I mean, you are an international pop star, dancing comes with the territory." The double couple stared out at the scenery as they traveled down the street. Every now and then Misa would burst out in song, followed by Manami, holding everyone in stitches. Finally they reached Alichino's and everyone got out. L heard Misa squeal and found her grabbing her butt while smacking Light playfully on the chest.

"Light, don't start that now!" He laughed and let Misa walk in first. L and Manami came to the door and L held out his hand.

"After you, suki." She giggled and walked through. L gasped at the sight beyond him. He had never been to Alichino's, so he didn't know what to expect, but this was a place people could only dream about dining at. Angels and demons decorated the ceiling battling with bows and horses. Golds, reds and oranges blinded the customers and the furniture was elegant. A live orchestra was playing on a small stage in front of the tables. It was a posh, prim place. "Wow, did you know what this place looked like before we got here?" Misa turned around and gave a girlish laugh.

"Of course, I used to visit this place all the time." A waiter walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." L stepped forward, trying to build up his courage however slightly. The waiter led them to a stand where a thick black book laid.

"Name, please."

"Ryuuzaki, party of four." The waiter examined the book and nodded.

"Right this way, Ryuuzaki-san." The group followed the water until they reached a table shrouded in darkness.

'Perfect,' the four thought. They all took a seat simultaneously and Misa leaned in.

"This is where the stars come to dine and hang out. That's why everything's so ritzy." A pretty younger waiter who couldn't have been more than about seventeen or eighteen visited them for a few breif moments to take their orders. She wore a constant blush as though she were intimidated.

"What would you all like to drink?" A smile crawled across Light's face. This was his first opportunity to order an alchoholic drink legally.

"Do you have red wine and some type of champagne?"

"Yes, miss. Would you like both?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, please." The waitress nodded and rushed off. "Oh boy, I love you so. Never ever ever gonna let you go, once I get my hands on you. I hope you feel the same way too." Misa started swinging his hands in the air and sang. The rest of the group sat watching the scene, mortified. Misa looked at them and put her hands down. "What's wrong with singing? You guys need to loosen up, seriously." No one bothered to respond to her. The waitress came back moments later holding the drinks and glasses.

"Enjoy," they heard her squeak.

"Wine or champagne, suki?" Manami's hands trembled of excitement and nervousness as she asked. She loved to be of some type of help.

"I think I'll go for the wine." Manami and L reached for the wine bottle and ended up grabbing each other's hands. They blushed as their hands retracted. Misa was pouring Light's glass full of champagne and started to fill her own.

"I'll pour it for you," Manami said in a small, sensual voice. L watched as Manami's small hands poured the wine carefully. It was amazing how the little things Manami did made L so... heated and passionate.

"Thank you," L said in a tiny voice. He watched as she poured herself a helping. The waiter came by again and asked for food orders. The group each decided on an order and listened to the music flowing through the place. "There's such a peaceful atmosphere," L said quietly after his fifth glass of wine. His cheeks were flushed, making him look very adorable. "It's no wonder why all the celebrities come here." Manami was watching the band play with a longing and L noticed quickly. "What's bothering you, suki?"

"I miss singing a little." L took her hand and smiled gently.

"Shall we dance, darling?" The couple got up and joined Light and Misa on the floor. A song started up softly and Manami recognized it.

"This could be our song you know." Manami looked at the floor and giggled. L swung her around gracefully and pulled her into a waltz stance.

"Sings for me, Mana-chan..." L's voice was a low sexual growl in Manami's ear as the band started to play a gentle love song.

Put In 'First Time' Lyrics By Lifehouse

L looked down at Manami as she raised her head from his chest. "You're just fine at dancing, Mana-chan." L kissed her forehead and led her back to the table. Every now and then a fast song would come on and the girls would drags the guys up again, but for the most part, they sat and enjoyed the peace of not thinking about Kira or his murders.

"The check, sir." L looked at the check and paid the clerk at the main desk.

"Did you have fun tonight, Misa-chan?"

"I always have fun when I'm with you." Manami watched as they cuddled, pushing all the world away until nothing was left but themselves.

"It's time to head home. Let's go, it's getting late and colder." L broke Manami from watching them and took her hand. "Oi, you two! It's time to head back home." L motioned for them to get up. The group headed outside to wait for the carriage. L noticed that Manami was shivering a little and put his coat on her. Every now and then, one of the girls would start to hum the chorus of 'First Time', putting a smile on their partner's face. L grabbed Manami and grinned. This was where she was meant to be, in his arms.

* * *

Kira laughed and finished writing a name in his Death Note. "Enjoy your time together with your '_love_', Manami. I've taken you once, I'll do it again. Only this time, you might just die. I will get what information I need one way or another." He looked through his binoculars as she stepped into the carriage with L. "I'm guessing you're L. But what's your true name?" Ryuk appeared and peered out the window at the scene. 

"You sure like to keep your eyes on her. What plans are you making?" Kira smiled and looked at his watch.

"You'll see soon enough." The news was reporting a criminal that had just fallen dead on the streets.

_What a romantic way to spend the day! I think it went rather smooth, don't you? But you know what they say, for each moment of happiness, there's ten minutes of sadness. Will that be true in this case? And what's Kira so happy about? WHO IS KIRA? Review to find out! I have the next chapter ready, you just have to do your job. Three reviews at the least folks. Get to work!_


	15. Ultimatums & Situations

I'll Always Have You

Chapter Fifteen: Ultimatums and Situations

_There's been a lot of sadness in my life here lately. Mostly in the past few days. So I guess that's why I can kind of relate to this so much. I shouldn't be sad. But I just found out that there's a lot of shite going on with one of my best friend's parents && it kind of involves me. :( So excuse me if I leave you feeling depressed or melancholy. My sincerest appologies. Too much is going on in my life right now._

_**Dedications  
Eyes of Truth  
britt89  
Yasiki  
LodyQ  
Eternal Autumn  
phoenix of hell  
YaoiLuver123456789  
nana-barton  
Saphira279  
dige method  
vivi bufolin**_

_This has made the most reviewers all together, so I'll work extra hard to update over the next few weeks. Thankies guys!_

The investigation team listened as they heard laughter coming from the stairwells. The door slid open and they all turned away from the arriving group. "I had a great time, L. When you get done with your work, come upstairs." Manami gave a shy smile and walked upstairs. Misa gave Light a short kiss and rushed upstairs after her friend.

"So, do we have any leads on who Kira is?" Soichiro grimaced and shook his head.

"L, we need to talk to you." Matsuda stood up quickly.

"Yagami-san, can we not do this? Just drop it!" L sat down and glared at both of the men in turn.

"What's going on here?" Matsuda pouted toward Soichiro and they both took a seat on each side of L.

"We have a complaint..."

"I don't, I'm encouraging you to continue with what you're doing!"

"Silence, Matsuda!" L was growing angry. He had a feeling that this complaint was going to be about his constant attention toward Mana-chan. "Yagami-san, get straight to the point if you have something to say."

"We've hardly moved along in the Kira case. I hate to down Manami, but she seems to be a distraction towards you. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing you happy. But the fact remains that we've gotten nowhere with her here." L continued to glare as Light secretly screamed for his father to say what he knew was coming next. "L, we would like to give you an ultimatum." Light gritted his teeth as he recognized the well-used technique.

"Well, I would like to know what you're wanting from me."

"I hope you aren't offended, but here goes. Manami or Kira, you decide. Please give yourself time to think." Soichiro walked out the sliding door and Matsuda raised up.

"I told him it was rude to ask you of such a thing."

"Drop it, Matsuda." He nodded solemnly and walked out the door as well. L laid his hand down and sighed heavily. Light tapped L's shoulder and he looked up. Manami was standing at the top of the stairs.

"I heard every word. If I caused you this much trouble so soon, I might as well leave." She disappeared and L ran after her.

"Mana-chan! Don't let them think you have to leave!" He pounded on her door and started to cry, all dignity gone out the window. "Mana-chan," he whispered. L slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. "Please, don't leave me..."

* * *

Manami slowly packed her things and shed silent tears. A knock came at her bedroom door and she didn't even bother to answer it. Misa walked through the door quietly. "You okay?"

"No, you heard what they said. All I'm doing is getting L in trouble with his coworkers. I can't think of a damn good reason to stay."

"What about L? He needs you!" Manami sighed and turned to face Misa. It took every once of Misa to not cry at the sight of Manami's teary face.

"I know, but how can I help him if I just keep his focus off his job?" Misa sat down at Manami's vanity mirror and patted the chair directly in front of it.

"Come here and sit down." The brunette did so without argument and looked into the mirror. "What do you see?" Manami stared into the glass and laughed sadly.

"I see a failure of a girl who can't keep from messing up someone's life."

"You know what I see?" Misa's arm went around Manami's shoulder and the blonde smiled. "I see a strong woman who is being bullied by a bunch of old geezers. I see a beautiful woman who loves a great guy. I see my sister in your eyes." Manami turned to face Misa. "Whatever you choose to do, remember that the important people still love you. At least tell L how you feel." Misa got up and made her way to the door. "You'll always be welcome here."

"Thank you, and tell them the same please."

"Of course." Manami took a purple heart pendant out of her jewelry box and laid it on her desk.

"I'll leave you this so maybe you'll have good memories of me when I'm gone." And with that, she began to write her goodbye.

_Stupid bois, they ran Mana-chan off. Yes, it's a sad chapter, but you'll see how it ties in with the story. Be sure to review && I'll try to hurry to update. Ja ne for now all! _


	16. Worse Situations

I'll Always Have You  
Chapter Sixteen: Worse Situations

_I typed this up a few days ago & it wouldn't save it. So I had to do it all over again. So forgive me for being late, I would have been on time if not for this fuckin' piece of shit internet. -sigh- Now that my whining is out of the way: DEDICATIONS!_

_phoenix of hell  
D. Blade  
CrushCrushLover_

_Thank you guys for adding me to your favvies or reviewing or doing whatever you did for me. haha It sure does give me perseverance. So anyways, on with the story!_

Manami snuck downstairs late after she guessed everyone was asleep. She called Watari up to help her pack her bags downstairs so that it wouldn't take too many trips to get out. They passed Misa laying on the couch as they were going on the door. "I'll be back sometime, Misa-chan. Don't forget me." Manami almost lost it, almost. But she kept walking downstairs and outside and made it without sheding a tear. A feat she didn't think she'd be able to pull off. "Thank you for all the help, Watari." She sat down on the sidewalk and Watari followed suit.

"Anything, Miss. But may I inquire as to why you are leaving so soon after you've moved in?"

"... the investigation team doesn't want me here," she whispered, wearing a fake smile and tears.

"I see, Miss. I'm so very sorry." Her Mustang pulled in and man got out.

"Your ride, Miss Rivers." Manami grabbed up her purse and started to hunt out money.

"You're free for the night. I want to go home alone, do you have cab fare?"

"Of course. I'm guessing you want some alone time, don't you?" She nodded and helped Watari put her bags and suitcases in the back. Manami sighed and shook Watari's hand.

"It was a pleasure while it lasted." The butler looked in his hand and found that she had left a cell phone, letter and some kind of pendant in his palm. "He can call me on this phone if he ever feels the need to." Manami walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. A few seconds and a wave later, she was speeding out of sight. The servant called a cab and was on his way moments later. Watari walked back in and L was up again, looking at the monitors.

"She left, didn't she? Did you at least help her?"

"Yes, sir. As you asked before."

"Very well, you're dismissed for the night." Watari walked upstairs and L put his face in his hands. Manami's cell phone was laying on the table along with a purple heart pendant and a goodbye letter. The saddened man picked it up and began to read:

_L,  
We've known each other since we were children in Wammy House. You know all of my weaknesses and I know your pitfalls. I vowed never to hurt you, and I did tonight. Pains eats away at the human body from the inside out, starting with the heart. It hurt me to see you the way you were tonight when you were forced to make a decision. So I made it for you. I decided I will leave you for a while. With me being around, you won't be able to to focus on the case. Your coworkers will only grow more and more angry with the both of us. It will do us both some good to be alone. You can finish your case and I can continue with my career. Once Kira is gone, we can be together, but not until then. This letter sounds like I don't care, but I'm crying with every word I write. I never wanted to say goodbye, never. I would give anything to be with you and I hoped for so many things for us. But none of it will ever happen. Don't worry aout me, I'll be fine. I will worry about you twenty four seven, but I suppose it won't do me any good. So now that I have said all of this, I leave you with this purple heart. It's the one I won at Wammy House when we wre in the Talent Show. I hope I leave you with some good memories of me. We will meet again soon, suki._

_I Love You Unconditionally,_

_Manami Rivers/Ahtasan Takahashi  
_

_

* * *

_She drove all the way home in tears. The one night they'd finally gone out was the last night they could be together until Kira was gone. "Damn it, L. Why do you have to work with a load of pricks?!" Manami pulled in the driveway and opened her part of the garage. Something didn't feel right as she drove into the darkness. The lightswitch was at the front door, and she'd forgotten to bring a flashlight. "Fuck!" Manami got out slowly and shut the door. As the light went off, she grew even more uneasy. "If anyone's in here, you might as well come out. I'm tired of playing games!" Her voice echoed and she made her way to the door.

"So you don't want to play a game again?" Manami screamed and felt something hit her hard over the head. Someone cackled and she lost conciousness.

* * *

"Come on, pick up the damn phone!" This was the third time he had tried to call her and no one answered.

"You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"No, she's a fighting girl." Everyone could hear the terror in his voice as he thought of what might have happened to her. Soichiro and Matsuda came in, staring at the floor in shame.

"Still no answer?" L refused to speak to either of them. They were the ones who put Manami in this predicament!

"At least speak to us, L." He was still quiet.

"Light, call her apartment number and see if she's home." L turned to face Soichiro and Matsuda with new wrinkles appearing on his face. It looked so pitiful. "Because you men were the ones that ran her off, you'll be looking for her for me. Go all over the city and if you need t, go into the next city. Now!" They nodded and moved out. L sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. "Why did this have to happen, Light-kun?" Light didn't hear as the answering machine cut on. All he could think of was how worried L was. It pained him.

"I don't know L-kun. I just don't know."

_Missing people, love floating still && Light being friendly toward L. How could things possibly get any weirder? You'll find out. 3 Reviews && you get the next chappie. Until then, Ja Ne! _


	17. Can You Forgive Me Again?

I'll Always Have You  
Chapter Seventeen: Can You Forgive Me Again?

_Woot, fast update. haha Well, faster than usual. :P So let's not delay. Here's the great dedications I got here lately._

_vivi bufolin  
YaoiLuver123456789  
LightYagami25  
phoenix of hell  
dige method  
D. Blade  
Miss Princess of Randomness / welcome dear! _

_So there's the greatest people in the world! haha Well guys, you definantly deserve this chappie for sticking with me this long. So here yah go!_

"Wakey wakey darling. Can't let you sleep all the time." Manami opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Where am I?" Her voice was tinged with fear and dread. That scary cackle came through the darkness and a light above her head came on.

"You tell me. Don't you remember this place?" She looked around what she could, and soon found that she was bound to a chair by ropes. Fear flooded her body as she heard footsteps coming toward her from the side. "I asked you a question." The slap echoed all through the building and made Manami rock in her chair. "You'll answer when spoken to. Now, do you remember this place?'

"I would probably if you cut on some lights."

"Little smart ass bitch." The lights cut on and Manami saw that she was sitting in the middle of a meat grinding factory.

'Sis was killed here, by Kira!' She screamed and the man lifted his mask. "It IS you!"

* * *

L had fallen asleep on Manami's old bed. He hardly ever slept, so the team knew he was really bothered by Manami's disappearance. "L, wake up." Light shook him gently and L jerked up.

"Did I fall to sleep?"

"Yeah. We haven't found a sign of her anywhere. She didn't pick up her phone either."

"We need to find out where she lives exactly and start this new investigation there. Something's majorly out of place here." L stood up and grabbed Light. "You're driving, so get going!"

* * *

"Yes, it's me."

"Teru Mikami, I thought I would never have to see your face again." Mikami growled and slapped her hand again. "That's truly getting old." Manami's mouth was dripping blood, but still she was brave.

"It would be in your best interest to tame that tongue of your's. I might bite it off."

"Try and you die."

"You're in no position to be making threats."

"So, why did you capture me this time?"

"I know you know who L is. Give me his full real name and you can go free."

"Go to hell." She spat in his face and Mikami laughed, wiping away the substance.

"Still as feisty as ever. I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Mikami turned around and Manami tried to wriggle free.

"I don't know L's real name."

"You know, you're a pitiful liar. But you will tell me one way or another." Mikami turned back to face Manami with a black notebook in his hands. "If I have to scare it out of you, I will." He touched her with the notebook and she let out an almight scream. Ryuk grinned evilly and flew into Manami's face.

"Hey sexy little lady."

"Oh my God... a live shinigami..." Mikami pushed his glasses up on his nose further and leaned into Manami as well.

"Yes, this is Ryuk. He is my shinigami, also Light Yagami's former shinigami." Manami looked up at Ryuk. "Now tell me L's real name!"

"Lean in closer." Mikami's eyes lit up and he went to kiss her. She bit his lip hard and he screamed. "You aren't getting anything out of me." Mikami wiped away the blood angrily.

"Fine then, you won't tell me when I play fair. Ryuk, untie her and take her arms!" Manami fought with all her might, but she was nothing compared to the God of Death. "You brought this on yourself." Mikami took out a knife and cut open Manami's shirt.

"Get off, you son of a..."

"Mouth, Ryuk!" The death god removed his hands from her arms and she found them bound. Ryuk snapped his fingers and tape came across Manami's mouth. He grabbed her by the hair of the head.

"Feel lucky, Kira finds you of worth." The shinigami threw her into the floor and cackled. "Have fun, Mikami. She'll be a rough one." He disappeared and Mikami came closer and ripped her shirt apart the rest of the way.

"I'll get L's name out of you. Even if it kills you." Manami screamed, but no one heard.

_Wow, that even scared me after I read it. I hope this was sufficent for now. Give me reviews, at least four to unlock the next chappie! _


	18. Break Down Here

I'll Always Have You

Chapter 18: Break Down Here

_Well guys, we're growing closer and closer to the end of the story. -sigh- Makes me sad to say. But thank you for sticking thus far. There's still quite a bit to go, don't panic on me. So let's continue, shall we? DEDICATIONS:_

_YaoiLuver123456789  
__Miss Princess of Randomness  
__djumba  
__Artemis Day  
__th9-cr1mson-kn19ht  
__crescendo revolution  
__Palm Trees  
__Sakura Trees  
__vivi bufolin  
__D. Blade  
Lord myoga  
ACullenForever  
_

_If I left anyone out, smack me && tell me to add you. _

_Now I feel that I must explain something. An issue came up about Mikami's OOCness. So I feel that I owe some of you an explanation, if not all of you. Forgive me for being a bit OOC with Mikami. I know he went a bit on the wacko side, but that's a good example I believe of what happens when you go to prison. . Sorry he wasn't exactly what you probably expected. My apologies! But bear with me. I had to make someone a villain and in my eyes, anyone who can kill with a clear conscience and give up half their life to kill can surely rape without a second thought. And as far as Mikami's attitude goes, everyone's changed a portion in the story from what they were before. Sorry about Ryuk's OOCness as well! So here's my explanation and apology! On with the story!_

"Well, this is her apartment."

"Do you have the key?"

"Yeah, I got it from the landlord." Light pulled out a card and swiped it through the door. The door slid apart and the men stepped in. Both of them gasped. The place had been trashed. Furniture was tipped over and papers were scattered across the floor. "Someone's been here, looking for something. But what?"

"Come on, let's keep searching." L went to the back of Manami's place and found her bedroom. Nothing was touched in there, everything was right in its place. He walked to her bed and found a diamond ring laying on her bedside table. He flopped onto her bed and took a deep breath. "Smells like jasmine." He looked around and saw a red streamlined gown and a diary on her wardrobe. The gown had jewels encrusted on the straps and they made a corset shape around the top and front of the dress. A label on the front read 'for movie'. L picked up the diary with care and examined the inside cover.

"**To: Manami-chan. A great friend who sometimes can't get ahold of me. haha So here's a journal to write your feelings and songs in. Love yah sis! Noriko**" L smiled and shook his head at the thought of little Noriko who had also grown up in Wammy House. She moved on to be an actress in small traditional theatres. He proceeded to flip through the pages and found her last entry. It was the day before she moved into the secret compound. Her neat handwriting drew L in as he began to read about her secret feelings and desires.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've been visiting Ryuu-chan quite often lately. He really hasn't changed that much over the years. Hehe, he still even has those dark circles around his eyes. There are two people living with him right now. Light and Misa-chan, they're a very interesting couple. I sure hope they've enjoyed my gifts. I enjoy being back in Japan myself. I visited Wammy House once more before coming to Japan though. The place has better facilities than when Ryuu-chan and I lived there. I nearly cried when I heard a younger girl crying to one of the teachers that she wanted to see her Okaa-san again. I saw myself in that little girl, I believe they told me her name was Kaede. I donated to Wammy House because of her. It was all over the news, the publicity was horrendous. I hate getting attention for that kind of thing. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an internation superstar. Maybe if Ryuu-chan and I weren't so famous, we could get together. I've always had a crush on him. -sigh- But that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow I move in with Ryuu-chan. So goodnight.**_

_**Manami Ryuuzaki**_

L dropped the diary on the wardrove again and walked back to where Light was, everything Manami wrote stinging his mind. "Is there a garage here?"

"Actually, yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to check it. Give me the key. Did the landlord tell you what number door Manami's was?" Light handed L the key and wondered what the older man was thinking.

"Number 3." L took off back outside and wandered around the back of the building. Sure enough, there was the garage.

"1, 2... ahh, here!" He slid the key through the door and walked in. He found the lightswitch and fell to the floor as he found what he'd been looking for. A puddle of blood and a note were directly beside a cherry red Mustang. Manami's Mustang... He finally gathered the strength to stand and picked up the note.

**'I won. Kira'** It was all the proof he needed. She was gone.

She needed to hurry and call him. He needed to know Kira's identity if it costed her life. She did her best to keep her shirt closed, which was a feat in itself. Mikami had done a good job at tearing it to shreds. Manami pulled out her cellphone and dialed L's line to the compound. A ring came. Another.

"How did you get this line?"

"It's Manami. Is L there?" She tried so hard not to cry.

"No, he's looking for you! Where are you?"

"I know who Kira is. I'll be there in a little while to give you more information."

"No! Wait!" She hung up on them. Her apartment was near. If she could make it there, she'd call L and ask him to come over. She would tell him who Kira was and he'd solve the case.

"Just a little further. Come on, girl." Manami struggled to her residence, shedding tears of lost hope, hoping she would make it.

_How horrible is this? They've both lost hope on each other. But what will happen in the next chappie? Stay tuned to find out!_


	19. Kira's Identity Revealed

I'll Always Have You

Chapter 19: Kira's Identity Revealed

_Yes, I'm on a roll on updating guys. This is for all the time I lost because of school. So take advantage of this time. READ LIKE YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE! haha_

"L, get up. There's nothing you can do. Let's just focus on Kira."

"I can't just give up like she doesn't exist. It hurts enough to think about her being hurt, let alone ignore her existance all together." L was down on his knees again when Light came through the door. L got up and took his hand across his face. Light guessed that he had been crying.

"Come on, pull it together." Light had to hold back his own tears when he saw the look on L's face. The black haired man's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"What would you do if Misa-chan went missing like this?" Light had to think about this. What would he do if Misa went missing?

"I would probably be the same as you are right about now, if not worse."

"Let's get out of here while I still can." L walked out and stood on the front lawn. The apartment building seemed so lonely. "Please, be alive." L got in the car once more and saw a girl walking down the streets. It may have been dark, but the shape of her body and long hair was obviously the making of a woman. As she got closer, he could hear her whimpering and he got out to see who the girl was. "Mana-chan..." He ran toward her, hoping she wasn't an illusion.

Manami was almost home. It was true that people had stared at her strange, but she couldn't help how she looked at the moment. "L, I need to get to you..." She whimpered in pain with each step. Rape truly was a physical and mental pain. She could see the apartment complex ahead a strange car. She'd only seen that car once... "Suki..." Someone was running at her, shouting her name. "I'm so glad... you came for me... Suki." She felt herself hit the hardtop slightly and soft, gentle hands catch her around the waist.

"I have you, Mana-chan."

"She said something about knowing who Kira was."

"Don't wake her, she needs rest."

"What happened to her? Her clothes were tore to shreds."

"She'll tell us when she wakes." Manami blinked a few times and sat up.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Kira!" L stepped forward and took Manami's hand.

"Are you okay?" She didn't answer and was suddenly aware that she was surrounded by men. Panic and fear flooded her eyes once again and L noticed. "Everyone except Mana-chan and I need to step out of the room. Now!" The staff rushed out of the infirmary, leaving L and Manami. "What happened when you were taken?"

"How did you know?"

"I came to your apartment looking for you. I was afraid I lost you. Now can you tell me your story?" Manami looked at the bedsheets and bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kira raped me."

"W... what?" L's voice was low and tinged with anxiety. His body started to shake uncontrollably as he thought of Manami thrashing against another man. As he thought of how he didn't save her. As he thought of the fact that her leaving was the very reason why this happened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain, I won't lie."

"I only have one more question and I'll leave you alone. Can you tell me who Kira is?" 'So I can kill the bastard myself with my hands for what he's done to you.' The investigation crew watched the monitor with excitement.

"Teru Mikami." Light nearly fell out of his chair.

"That bastard, he sold me out! He was the one who told you guys where I was and what I was going to do with the Death Note! How did he get out of prison?!" Matsuda raised his hand.

"Same way you did, on good behavior."

"Damn it, he's back to killing." They went back to watching the scene in the infirmary and got caught up in the conversation. L was standing by the window, Manami watching.

"Light told me he wasn't Kira this time. I was determined to prove that, and now I can safely say that I have proof of Kira's new form." He turned to face Manami and she stared at him emotionless. "Thank you for helping us in this case. I'm sorry that you were taken by the enemy." L walked over to her and sat down beside her. "I will never let you get taken again. I'll make a public announcement saying that we know who Kira is and that we won't press charges if he turns in his Death Note."

"You can't appear on TV! He'll kill you, he has the eyes!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

_Oh yah, cliffie. Welp, you guys know what to do. Get to it, cheer me up:)_


	20. Executing The Plan

I'll Always Have You

Chapter 20: Executing The Plan

_I have to say, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this. I already have ideas. So how about this? In your next review, tell me if you want a sequel. && be quick about it, I haven't got much more time on this story. Send it in as fast as you can. _

_Dedications:  
crescendo revolution  
Eternaldeath13  
vivi bufolin  
D. Blade_

_Once again, if I'm leaving anyone out, let me know && I'll include yah! _

"Well, how do I look?"

"Like Ahtasan Takahashi, a superstar." Manami pulled the wig over her head a little tighter and looked in the mirror.

"Something's just off."

"Maybe Ahtasan needs a kiss." L kissed Manami on the lips gently as not to scare her and she closed her eyes. L gathered her hands in his own and took a deep breath. "Nervous?"

"Yes, what if he kills me?"

"Now that you mention it, let's use someone else."

"I don't think he'll kill you," Light spoke up. "He had a chance to the other day, but didn't." L hugged Manami and felt cold chills through her body.

"Don't let it worry you. But fi you're really that nervous, we can get someone else in your place."

"NO!" Everyone turned to her in surprise. "I have to be the one to do it. Mikami is Kira, and he killed my sister. It's my duty." Manami put emphasis on the last three syllables. Everyone but L walked out of the room, leaving the two by themselves. "He took the two things I treasure most, he won't take you frome me. There are so many reasons I have to be the one to call out Mikami."

"I can't bear to lose you again, possibly forever this time."

"Then send someone with me, someone Mikami won't care about killing." L thought for a moment. "Matsuda will accompany you the whole time. But I want you straight back here. No detours."

"Will do." Manami started to walk away, but L grabbed her arm.

"I love you, Mana-chan." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and they walked out the door. The rest of the team was sitting outside the door. "Matsuda, you'll be traveling with Mana-chan to the station and back. If anything happens to either of you, alert me immediately any way you can."

"Of course, Ryuuzaki." Matsuda and Manami headed for the door, when suddenly , Manami stopped.

"Aishiteiru, Suki-chan." She grabbed Matsuda by the arm and hurried out the door to the car that awaited them.

* * *

Mikami was in his apartment watching the news. He smoked a cigarette, patiently waiting for the current criminals to be broadcasted. SakuraTV sure was being slow with the news today though. "This is Ayako Tsukimi reporting for SakuraTele today and I am honored to introduce a very special guest for our show this morning. Please everyone, give a warm good morning to... internation pop diva, Ahtasan Takahashi!" Manami stepped forward onto the stage and gave a convincing fake smile. The audience applauded loudly and Manami took her seat beside Ayako. This was it. "Now Ahtasan, I hear you have a delicious morsel of news for us."

"Yes, I do." Mikami leaned in to the screen, this girl looked familiar... wait...

* * *

The investigation squad sat in front of the television screen. L was biting his thumb nervously, what happened if Mikami decided to go ahead and kill her off? No, now wasn't the time for hesitation. If his prediction was right, Mikami would want to meet them. It was all up to Manami to keep the situation under control. He went back to watching the TV. "I've been working with the famous detective L on the Kira case."

"That's amazing news! How on Earth did you accomplish this feat?"

"I will not release that information to the public. But I'm here to send a message to Kira."

"Wow, no one has been brave enough to send a message to Kira while showing their face. What makes the police want to take this chance?"

"We believe that the public needs to know what's truly going on in the government and this is just a chance we're going to have to take."

"Can you release Kira's identity?"

"That I cannot." Manami looked at the camera with intensity. "Kira, if you're watching, listen up! You know who you are and what you've done. The police, L and myself refuse to let you continue with this murder. We have a proposition for you, take it or leave it. Meet us at a designated time and place and hand over your weapon. If you don't, we'll hunt you down ourselves. You will be captured one way or another."

"She makes me happy to love her, " said L. Light patted him on the shoulder and the men went back to watching TV.

"Come on Kira, kill me! You know my name, get rid of me! Do it!" Ayako stared at Manami and after a few moments, clapped her hands together.

"Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you, Ahtasan. We hope to have you again." Manami stood up, still glaring at the camera.

* * *

"Damn it, she's told them!" Mikami punched his coffee table and his knuckles started to bleed. Ryuk appeared, not grinning anymore.

"What's going on?"

"Manami's revealed us to L. They're wanting us to contact them and make a deal. Either hand over the Death Note or get hunted down like an animal."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll make a deal. But they won't like the outcome." Mikami stared at Manami's picture on the screen. "She'll pay for this."

_Wows, that was an interesting chapter if I do say so myself. Kira's been called out. Who will win? R && R peoples! _


End file.
